


Falling into  old habits

by TheLivingUndead



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLivingUndead/pseuds/TheLivingUndead
Summary: Samantha Arias goes away for a bit after Reign (she still has her powers). When she comes back everything has changed. Lena is dating Kara, and old feelings start to arise.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 79





	1. The beginning of the downward spiral

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙤 𝙬𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙪𝙡, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙪𝙙𝙙𝙚𝙣𝙡𝙮, 𝙄 𝙨𝙖𝙬 𝙙𝙚𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙨. 𝙉𝙤𝙬 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣, 𝙄 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙚𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙚. 𝙁𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙣, 𝙄'𝙢 𝙨𝙤 𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙢𝙚𝙙.

The plane ride back to National City was unnerving to say the least. Samantha Arias prized herself on being composed, on being a good friend and an even better mother. Though if she was honest, she never truly thought she was a good mother. Not by any means, even before the whole World killer debacle. She struggled with being the best for Ruby. Materialistically, she was well taken care of. Any and everything she needed was bought. Though, when it came to spending time with her, work had always taken priority. The downfall of being a successful business woman with a kid. Her heart was constantly torn with internal debates of if she was truly doing the best she could. Or were those just words she whispered to herself to make her feel more adequate. 

“Are you excited sweetheart?” 

Sam whispered to the younger Arias woman hand gently falling to give it a gentle squeeze. 

“To see Auntie Lena? You bet I am.” 

There’s a genuine smile that forms across Sam’s face as she’s slowly pulling her hand from her daughter’s grasp. 

“Yeah, she’s gotten everything taken care of for us. We even have a penthouse.” 

Ruby’s eyes go wide in shock as she basically bouncing in her seat.

“Really?” 

“Really, baby.” 

Ruby is settling back into her seat before a more worried look is crossing her features. Which instantly raises concern within Sam.

“What is it baby?”

There’s a moment before there gazes meet a soft sigh being given in response. 

“You can tell me, sweetheart it’s okay.” 

“Are we going to stay this time?” 

There’s a gentle nod being given to the younger woman briefly. 

“Yes, were staying. I’ll be going back to L-Corp tomorrow and the Penthouse we got? It’s for a full year. So, we won’t be going anywhere this time. National City is our home now.” 

There’s a moment before the pilot informed everyone of the descent. They were almost there almost to their new home. Nerves, anxiety, every emotion possible was flowing through Sam’s slender frame. Though the moment they stepped off the plane. The moment the silhouette of no other than Lena Luthor was seen everything seemed to fade away. Even the crowd of people around. As she wrapped her lithe limbs around the woman’s waist pulling her in for a long-awaited reunion. 

“I missed you, Lee.” 

Sam mutters not daring to pull away instead her face buries into the crook of the neck. Taking in the scent of her perfume which smelled like lavender and vanilla. 

“I missed you more Sammy.” 

Lena spoke so softly whispering it into her ear. Finally, Sam pulled away, her softened hazel hues finding those pools of emeralds that were usually oh so stoic but were softer in that moment. Which cause Sam’s heart to beat a little faster. 

“You didn’t have to leave the office to pick us up.” 

“Oh, shut up Sam. You know I wouldn’t miss being the first person you and… Where is my favorite Arias?” 

Sam lets out a gentle laugh at her comment. 

“Bathroom, I told her to go when we got off, so I could have at least one uninterrupted hug.”

Before another second passes Ruby is glued to the Luthor. Small dainty hands wrapping around her body as she buries her head into abdomen. Due to her shortened height. 

“Auntie Lena!” 

Lena can’t help but melt into the child’s embrace. Leaning forward her hands sliding through her loose tresses. 

“Hey, sweetie. I missed you.”

The simple exchange always made Sam’s heart warm. The way Lena cared for her daughter like it was her own. She couldn’t have asked for a better friend… But, was that all they were? There were moments where Sam wished they were more. The lingering gazes they shared. The way it felt as if electricity seemed to flow through her whole body in the slightest touch. How she could simply drown in her gaze for days and never regret it. How often she’d catch herself staring at her. Wondering if she knew just how beautiful she was. They had an interesting past. When they first met, they were two women in a bar looking for a good time. That one night led to night after night. Though, neither were ready for any sort of commitment. So, they eventually closed that door, even if those nights never truly left Sam’s mind often she wondered if they ever left Lena’s. The sight of waking up next to her bare, wrapped up in the obnoxiously white comforter. Scotch still tainted across both of there breathes but not even that could stop the long drawn out kisses they’d exchange. 

The ride home was one filled with details here and there. All three chiming in here and there about the summer and the adventures they had found. Even new relationships that had formed. How everything seemed to have changed. How regret seemed to feel Sam at the words Lena seemed to form with ease. 

“Dating? Well, I’m kind of seeing Kara. Though it isn’t serious.” 

“Well if your telling me, it’s serious enough Lena.” 

“Come on, Sammy.” 

“Don’t Sammy me right now Lena.” 

The entire exchange happened with Ruby within hearing distance, which only had confused her seeing as how she had no idea of the intimate relations Sam and Lena had. 

“Thanks for the ride I’ll see you tomorrow. Bright and early.” 

There’s a forced smile crossing her visage as she’s biting back the venomous words she wants to spew. Jealousy was such a horrible color on her. Though she couldn’t help it. Had she not left, had she stayed maybe she’d be the one Lena was with. Maybe she would’ve gotten a chance to have what she’d always dreamt about. 

“Right, see you then Sam.” 

The door was shut gently behind her and Ruby no matter how much she wanted to slam it, to rip it off its hinges. Her kryptonian nature was still there, which she didn’t totally hate. If only she knew how to use all the powers she’d now been gifted with. The night was a blur settling into her new home. A place the she and Ruby would make their own after time. Though it seemed so empty for now Sam hoped to change that. The exhaustion was setting in, seeing her daughter passed out on the couch. A small smirk creeping over her features before she’s slowly walking towards her. Picking her up with ease and carrying her to her new room. Placing her in the bed before pulling the comforter up and over her frame. Placing a single gentle kiss to her forehead. Before she’s slipping to her own bed. 5am would come far too early and she needed to at least try to get some sort of rest before her first day back at work. 

The morning was quick, getting Ruby dressed and ready for school dropping her off before heading to the nearest coffee shop near L-Corp. Once she got out her car there was a heavy sigh as she saw Kara a woman who was once one of her closest friends and yet now filled her with disgust every time she laid eyes on her. Strategically she made her way to the counter doing everything in her power to avoid her. In which she did thank god. Grabbing her coffee and Lena’s she made her way to the office. Stepping in with a gentle knock before her gaze falls upon the coffee already in the Luthor’s grasp. 

“I guess we both had the same idea huh?” 

Sam attempts to smoothen the waters between the two after the somewhat heated conversation the two had shared about Lena’s new relational status. 

“Oh, no. Kara brought this for me.” 

There’s an eye roll at the Luthor’s words. Kara, Kara, Kara. Guess she’ll have to start getting used to this. 

“Ahh, well shall you catch me up speed on the company?”

A quick attempt changing the subject though it worked. They spent the next hour going over finances and talking about where they wanted the numbers to be for the upcoming quarter. How to turn that into an actual sturdy plan, that they could do. Though it was what needed to be done there was a gnawing question that came rising from Sam once the business essentials were done with. Lena stood up and Sam knew this was her chance to get it off her chest.

“Are you happy? With Kara are you happy?” 

The words slipped out as she stood up from where they had been seated though the Luthor’s back was towards her she could hear her breathing slightly rise. 

“Just answer that and I’ll drop it. You owe that to me, after everything.” 

Slowly Lena turned to face Sam, her gaze fixated on her hazel. Breathe hitching in the back of her throat forcing her to close her eyes for moment. 

“She’s good too me, Sam.” 

Sam’s taking another step forward. Closing in the proximity between the two even more. 

“That’s not what I asked. I asked if she makes you happy.”

Another step forward hand gently sliding to graze her forearm. 

“Does she make you feel things like I did.” 

There’s a brief pause, Lena’s eyes closing against the instant she felt that graze on her arm. How she craved more. How she’d always craved Sam in a way that would’ve complicated their friendship. 

“No one could do that. You already know that?” 

This time Lena is taking a half step forward. That alone causes a sly simpler to slip over Sam’s lips. Their bodies subtly grazing each other. Sam’s hand slipping up to gently cup her cheek. Watching as Lena leans into the warmth. 

“Then let me make you happy.” 

Sam’s words come out low, as Sam’s leaning forward. 

“Samantha.” 

Lena’s tone is dry, unsure. Though, she isn’t pulling away. She’s not stopping it. 

“What about Kara?” 

Lena adds hoping maybe that would save her from the situation she found herself in. 

“She doesn’t have to know.” 

Sam’s lips gently ghosting over her slowly, just like they used to. 

“Tell me to stop and I will, Lee.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 

Lena hisses, not even a second goes by and her lips are pressing against Sam’s hands draping around her neck to pull her against her body roughly. Teeth and tongues haphazardly bombarding each other as the kiss only deepens within the confines of the silent office. Clothes being thrown to the ground, as Sam lifts the CEO with ease propping her on the desk. As Sam is falling to her knees. Hands sliding against her taunt thighs higher and higher until she’s reached where she wanted. Needing to taste her to feel her again. Soft gentle moans slipping past her lips as she’s back inside of her, taking in her full flavor greedily. Lips pressing roughly against the Luthor’s porcelain neck until she was a screaming moaning mess. 

“God, I missed that.” 

Lena is whispering as she’s hopping down off her desk quickly slipping her clothes back on. The moment she’s fully clothed she’s sauntering over to Sam. Hand sliding to the nape of her neck to pull her in for one last deep kiss. One that easily stole the breath from Sam’s lungs. 

“I did too, Lee. So much.” 

Resting her head against the woman’s losing herself in the proximity of them. Her breathe hitching, she was everything she’d remembered and then some. The way their bodies seemed to fall back into each other so naturally. It was absolutely intoxicating, Lena was a drug and Sam was already addicted. 

“You have a lunch to attend Lena.” 

Sam mused softly, pulling away from the embrace. 

“Right, Kara. I completely forgot.” 

An amused smirk crossed Sam’s lips at that comment. 

“Oh, shut up, Samantha.” 

Hands raising in defense. 

“I didn’t say anything.” 

“You didn’t have too. I can read you like a book.” 

There’s a casual shrug as she is settling into her chair. 

“Same time tomorrow then Miss Luthor?” 

Lena can’t help the devilish grin that slips past her lips as she’s leaning over the desk to subtly whisper. 

“You bet your ass Miss Arias.” 

Slowly Lena is pulling away a hand gently gliding along her CFO's jawline before swiftly pulling away. Making sure to move her hips from side to sode to give Sam a good view as she exits the office. 

"She's going to be the death of me."


	2. Pros and Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2
> 
> Lena trying to decide who she wants to be with. Who makes her happy, who can she see herself with. Thinking back onto her past with both Sam and Kara. Indulging in a bit of Scotch only to finally come to the realization the she thinks she knows who she wants. Will she feel the same when the alcohol wears off and she's in the middle of a very awkward family breakfast?
> 
> (This is a ReignCorp series fyi)
> 
> That'll be in chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒛𝒆𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒕 𝒊𝒔. 𝑰𝒕'𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒓. 𝑰𝒕'𝒔 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆𝒔 𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝑰'𝒎 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍. 𝑶𝒓 𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒊𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒅, 𝒐𝒓 𝒃𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒕 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒍𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒔. 𝑯𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐𝒖𝒄𝒉; 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒇𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈.

The sudden guilt hit Lena like a crash of waves the moment she saw Kara. Though they weren’t exactly exclusive due to several things. They were new, exploring the possibilities of deepening their friendship into something different, something more intimate. Though Lena, had reminded herself of that multiple times the guilt seeped in. Destroying her from the inside out. The lunch was awkward at best, her best friend who she could talk so easily too normally well that slipped away. Every time a hand was lifted, and the subtle scent of Sam was there. Sending her right back in her office mere hours before. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but are you okay Lena?” 

There’s the briefest silence given to the reporter as Lena lifts her glass of wine up and off the table. Gently swirling it, lost in thought. Lost in the idea of fucking Samantha Arias. Before the blonde’s words are pulling her attention. The typical stoic expression falling over her features with ease. 

“Fine, darling why do you ask?” 

Though her features were stoic her words were soft. 

“You just haven’t touched anything but your wine?” 

“Ahh, well it’s just been one hell of a day already.” 

Her emeralds falling upon her baby blues the glass being brought to her lips as she takes another casual sip. Heart racing at the pure concern laced upon the blonde’s features. Which made her feel all the more confused. 

“Really, is Sam not working out?” 

There’s a laugh slipping out at the mention of Sam’s name. A quizzical brow raising. Did she know? The Luthor’s skepticism was there as usual. Wondering if somehow Kara had found out.

“No, nothing like that.” 

Gently her glass is lowered to the table as she watches Kara fidget with her glasses a trait she used to find so endearing. 

“Just have a lot on my mind I suppose.”

That was a vast understatement. The self-loathing that was settling deep within her core was surely poking it’s head out and she knew that. 

“Oh, okay.” 

Kara was one of the people that meant the most to the Luthor, so knowing what she’d done and how it would absolutely break her was tearing her into two. Her deep seeded love for Sam and her current infatuation with Kara. She had no idea who to choose. She only knew she’d have to choose sooner rather than later to avoid the damage she was sure she’d already be causing. 

The rest of the lunch went on, casual light-hearted conversation because, quite frankly that was all the Luthor could muster. She couldn’t delve into deeper matters. Especially, matters of the heart. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what or who she wanted only that she had a choice that needed to be made. Either choice would hurt one of her best friends. The pressure was clear, she couldn’t even begin to fathom to choose. So, what does the Luthor do? She goes to her lab, grabbing a pen and paper. To do what she’s good at she analyzes the data she has. She makes a pro and con list for both Sam and Kara. 

Samantha Arias

Pros

Intensely loyal, caring, an AMAZING lover, makes me feel things I never thought possible, phenomenal mother, nurturing, knows me better than I know myself, we’ve been through so much, I honestly, don’t know what I’d do without her, her style is drop dead gorgeous, TRUSTWORTHY, has never lied to me, and lets not forget to mention her body which is sculpted by the gods themselves. 

Cons 

What if it’s only sex? What if she doesn’t love me in return. What if I would be wasting breathe and time with her. Hates when socks are left around the house. Would she ever let me adopt Ruby?? 

There’s a sigh slipping past the Luthor’s lips as she reads and re reads the first list she’s made. Her own need to love and be loved apparent seeing as how most of her cons for Sam all dealt with her own inner insecurities. Truthfully, were there any real cons to Samantha Arias? She had known her for years and couldn’t come up with one. Not one single viable one, that alone astounded her for a moment before she began to write the next one. 

Kara Danvers

Pros  
Does that cute things with her glasses, quirky in that cute dork way, brings me coffee and food (because I never remember to feed myself.), doesn’t treat me like a Luthor, cares about me even if she does it in the oddest ways (LIKE WAITING YEARS TO TELL ME SHE’S SUPERGIRL) and has been there for me when I was at my absolute worst. 

Cons   
Waited years to tell me she’s Supergirl (LIED to my face for years), the whole my way or the highway attitude, (was she only using me??), trust was broken (can it be regained??), was Kara Danvers ever real? 

At this point the Luthor is completely exasperated. Exhausted from her own thought spinning on loop. Thinking back to everything that had happened over the last few years. Reign, finding out Kara was Supergirl. The trust that had been fractured, though she always would care for Kara. Could she care for her in a deeper level? She wasn’t so sure. Which was why they had chosen to not be exclusive, neither was sure the damage done could be repaired. There was a throbbing headache coming on, with the overwhelming thoughts and emotions crashing over her. 

Quickly she gathered her things heading to her office for the briefest of moments. Knocking gently on the door. Her gaze falling upon Sam’s frame busy working on the budget they had come up with earlier in the morning. Teeth absentmindedly sinking into her bottom lip at the sight. She was absolutely breathtaking without even trying and that was (almost) infuriating. Quickly snapping back to reality releasing her bottom lip as Sam’s head slipped up to meet her gaze. 

“Calling it a day, see you tomorrow Sam.” 

There’s a gentle nod coming from Sam the smallest simpler pulling across her rosy brims. 

“Have a good night, try not to drink too much scotch.” 

She’s teasing ever so playfully before her gaze slips down back to her laptop. 

“Right, like that would ever happen.” 

She’s teasing in return before quickly making her way through the familiar hallways of her company. Thoughts still on those fucking lists. She couldn’t get them out of her head. Head throbbing as smooth delicate digits are slipping up to rub her temples. A desperate attempt to quiet her thoughts along with her headache. To which there was no avail. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Lena found herself easily emptying a whole bottle of scotch that night. Turning her phone off trying to limit herself from making a fool out of herself in her drunken stupor, knowing full well she would’ve ended up texting Sam. Knowing she would have to face her in the morning not wanting the embarrassment to be another emotion she had to deal with no. Boxes, tiny, tiny boxes she needed to shove them all in. Composure, that’s what she needed. Though that was anything but what she was feeling as her Louis Vuitton heels were clicking against the floor of her penthouse. Grabbing her phone turning it on the first thing she saw was the time. 

“2am?”   
She’s silently cursing herself for letting the night slip from her grasp. Plenty of notifications start going off, from text, emails to missing phone calls. All ignored for the time being, it was far too late to answer any them. Though she pulls up a single contact. 

Samantha Arias

Fingers hovering, mentally contemplating on whether to call or text. Surely she had to be asleep so a single text couldn’t hurt. 

‘Are you awake?’ 

Lena sends the text faster than she even thought possible not expecting a response. So when those three bubbles appeared it almost took her by surprise. 

‘Sure am, can’t sleep either?’ 

There’s a smile curling across her faded crimson stained lips. Placing a call to her driver, he was used to the late night drives to wherever Lena’s destination was. 

“Get the car ready I’ll be down in ten. Arias residence.” 

Was all she said before hanging up. Digits quickly typing a response to Sam.

‘Want some company?’ 

‘Sure, Ruby’s asleep I’m just indulging in some good wine. This whole not being able to get drunk is such a downer.’ 

There’s a laugh that slips past her lips at that. Making a mental note to track down a bottle of that liquor that seemed to even get Kara drunk. Might make a good present for Sam if things progressed. 

‘I can’t even imagine. The horror. I’ll be there soon.’ 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
There was a moment when Lena was at the door when she really wondered why she was there. 2:30 am and she’s drunk at Sam’s front door. WHY? Was the question that was running through her mind. Lifting a hand about to knock and yet, the door was already being opened. 

“Were you just going to stand there all night?” 

Sam teases, pointing to her ears. 

“Super hearing, I know your heels anywhere.”

There’s a casual roll of the Luthor’s eyes as she steps in. Only when Sam’s whole frame comes into view Lena’s breathe is caught in the back of her throat. She looks stunning. Taking the breath right out of the Luthor’s lungs. A white silk tank top, along with matching shorts which were entirely too short for her long elegant legs. Leaving little to nothing for Lena’s imagination. A quick shake of her head as her handbag is put onto the counter. Trying to pull herself back to reality, her gaze slipping to the floor casually. 

“Relax, take off your Louis Vuitton’s, stay a while.” 

Sam is almost purring out taking small steps forward, watching as the CEO slips out from her uncomfortable heels. Letting out a groan of pleasure from the feeling of relief from having them off. That groan caused Sam to let her teeth sink harshly into her bottom lip. Mere inches from the Luthor. Hands slipping behind her neck to delicate pull her hair down. Raven tresses now loose and free as Sam pulled back just enough to let her gaze meet those pools of emeralds. 

“There, better. You always look so breathtaking with your hair down.” 

Whether it was Sam’s delicate nature in pulling her hair down or the way she bit her lip. Lena was unsure, but she was feeling pulled towards her. Hand slipping up to cup the woman’s cheek subtly, thumb running along her perfectly sculpted jawline. A sly smirk crossing her features, as she lost herself in the intense gaze. One that spoke volumes between the pair that no words could accurately explain. 

“Take me to bed.” 

Lena almost hissed out a squeal slipping past her lips as Sam lifted her up and around her waist. Pulling her skirt up as legs firmly wrapped around her frame. Leaning forward lips gently brushing against hers with ease. A soft groan slipping past Sam’s lips as she captured those faded crimson lips with her own. The whole world around them instantly fading away. The kiss only deepened as Sam took soft steps towards her bedroom. The kiss was gentle and soft at first until they entered the room and the arousal that had been building up within them both came to an all new high. The moment the door was shut behind them. Sam practically slammed the Luthor against the wall. A groan slipping past their lips. Hands tracing along Lena’s body effortlessly. Sam’s lips finding their way to her neck to suck lightly nipping all the way down to her collar bone. 

“Fuck, stop being a tease.” 

Lena practically whimpered out. Her own digits quickly making work of unbuttoning her blouse as it hit the floor. Sam pulls aware to admire the woman’s freed flesh, as if it was actual art. Admiring every inch of her before peeling her from the wall. 

“Is it teasing, if I fully intend on making you scream my name?” 

The Luthor can’t help the audible moan that slips from her lips at her words. Giving Sam full control, legs still wrapped around her frame until Sam is gently laying her on the bed with such care it warms her heart. Lena’s hand slipping up to gently wrap around the nape of her neck pulling her in for a deep and loving kiss. The lust and arousal still there but truly she’d never felt loved and cared for like she did within Sam’s grasp. The way she looked at her as if she was already her whole world. It craved her need to be loved, made her feel at peace and she wanted to give her the same. The kiss latest long enough for there clothes to be shed. Piled upon the floor. Lena gasping for breath, as hazy emeralds met her hazels. Hands slipping into Sam’s grasp. 

“Make love to me Sam.” 

There’s a moment of silent as Sam looks at her lovingly, longingly, as if the Luthor’s words were the ones she’d always wanted to hear. 

Slowly she is slipping down pushing her legs open gently kisses being placed along her taunt thighs. Moans slipping from the Luthor before she’s placing gentle kisses to her mound. Her tongue slipping out to slide in between drenched folds. Just her taste alone was intoxicating to the kryptonian that was for sure. Low moans slipping from the Luthor the instant her hot wet tongue made contact with her heated core. Hands slipping from Sam’s to gently run through her hair.   
“God, I love you.”

Whether it was the scotch or her boxes flying open Lena wasn’t sure, though she wasn’t going to let that thought distract her from the intimate moment the two were sharing. Those words were music to Sam’s ears, though she didn’t respond. Her tongue was working twirling around her clit so softly, before long she was applying more and more pressure. Which caused a string of moans to slip past the Luthor’s lips. 

“Shhh.” 

Sam whispered pulling her head up gently, before letting a single finger slip deep into her depths. Watching the Luthor attentively as her eyes shut teeth sinking into her bottom lip to muffle the moan that tempted to break through. Sam shifting her body up to catch her lips with hers as she slides a second finger in. The Luthor welcomed the kiss as the moan was slipping from her throat into Sam’s mouth. Deeper and deeper she sent her finger into the CEO soft groans leaving as she felt the arousal drench her finger. Sliding back down as she curved her fingers just like Lena liked. Slow and steady moving them in and out of her. As her tongue moved back along her clit rougher this time sending a third finger in. 

“Fuck, Sam. I don’t know if I can be quiet.” 

The Luthor hissed out in pure desperation. Hands slipping to grab at the sheets as she felt herself growing closer and closer to her climax. 

“You have to, baby.”

Sam whispers before latching back onto her core. Her hands moving in rhythm with the Luthor’s bucking hips wanting her fingers even deeper in which she was eager to oblige. Sucking on her clit as her hands run up the CEO’s abdomen to reach her breasts massaging roughly.

“Jesus Christ.” 

It was all too much for her in that moment. Her body began to tremble. Digits grasping the sheet for dear life as she let out a loud moan. The pleasure eroding her like an avalanche hitting her all at once. Sam didn’t stop either desperate for her to ride it out for as long as she could and she did until her whole body is shaking and tensing. A hand reaching to lift Sam’s head up. The breathing in Lena’s frame ragged from the explosion of pleasure. Slowly Sam withdrew her fingers laying besides her. Letting Lena catch her breath as she brought her hand to wip her lips only to be caught by Lena’s hand. 

“No.” 

She says ever so softly before she’s leaning towards Sam catching her lips with her own. Making sure to get every drop. Which only caused a groan to slip past her lips. 

“Fuck.” 

Sam whispered, as the kiss ended. Her limbs wrapping around the Luthor’s waist as Lena found herself melting at the touch. Leaning into it to place her head into the crook of the woman’s neck content for once. Easily falling asleep in each other’s loving embrace. Until hours later an alarm was going off. 

“Shit, Ruby.” 

Sam muttered slowly slipping out of bed turning off the alarm and scrambling to throw on her pajamas. Leaving a glass of water and aspirin for the Luthor to wake up too. How was she supposed to explain Lena sleeping over? Ruby was a smart kid she already knew there was tension between the two. That’s a battle she’d worry about after pancakes and coffee were made. She needed both of those this morning. It would be a long and complicated day she was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope your enjoying the series so far. I'll probably be posting chapter three in a few days. Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'm still fairly new to writing fanfics. So go easy on me huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, this is the first chapter of a four part series. I’ll be updating weekly, the next one will be getting into the internal struggle Lena is facing between who she wants to be with. So keep an eye out for the next chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hate comments will be ignored. So you might as well not waste your typing abilities. I understand this isn't everyone's cup of tea. What I don't understand is hate. The writers of all Fic's are humans with feelings. Thanks.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
